Young Justice: Lantern Edition
by JJ55
Summary: "In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might. Beware my power-Green Lantern's light!" The Young Justice team is expecting a new teammate, Green Lantern is expecting a new sidekick. How will this newcomer effect the Young Justice universe. Will it be for the better, or the worse? You'll have to read to find out. ArtemisxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people and welcome to my new story. Before you guys begin reading I wanted to get a few things clear.**

1-This story takes place at the beginning of episode 4.

2- Throughout this story I will be changing various scenes and some of the plot but most will remain the same.

3-My oc might come off as a mean person at first but things might change, if you know what I mean. Also in a few seconds you'll understand why he seems so cold.

That's all, I hope you like the story and don't forget to follow, favorite and review.

"A person talking."

 _"A person's thoughts."_

 ** _"Telepathic talking."_**

 **New members**

Coast City, July 5th 7:45

"Come on people we're losing daylight, if we can get this energy source to work by tonight then we can beat the competitors and get this to Wayne tech up, so let's go!" A man screamed.

The man who screamed was named Cole Hoshino. He was dark skinned with shortcut black hair and he stood at 6'1. The man also wore a large white lab coat with brown khakis and a white buttoned up shirt.

The people in the laboratory were working at top speed, trying to somehow pull out the energy from the strange source that had somehow fell from the sky just 2 months ago.

A beautiful Japanese woman stood up from her chair and she walked over to her husband. The woman's name was Aiya Hoshino and she was 5'6 with long black hair. The lady wore a white lab coat with a white dress under it.

"Honey, it'll be okay, we'll get the job done don't worry about it," Aiya consoled her husband. The woman of science gave her husband a peck on the cheek and she smiled at him.

"Uh, I know it's just that this is a big break for us," Cole pulled out his wallet and he showed a picture of them and their son. "All of us."

"And it will be but, we have to take it slow." Cole nodded at his wife and the two began working on the project again.

Cole was going over the project with a male scientist when the door opened and a young kid walked in. The kid sneaked through the laboratory until he got to the power source.

"Whoa so cool." The kid said. The mischievous kids name was Puro Hoshino and he had spiky black hair fell on the sides of his head. The little tike wore a white t-shirt with black jeans and white sneakers.

The son of Cole and Aiya Hoshino looked imminently at the power source that his mommy and daddy talked about. The source was a bright green ring that was being levitated by a gray machine. The kid slowly reached out his hands and the ring started to shake a little.

"Puro!" The kid retracted his hand and the ring stopped moving. Cole marched over to the machine and he saw his son with a guilty look on his face.

"Puro I told you to sit in the waiting room."

"I know Daddy but, I got so bored an-."

Beep Beep!

The sirens went off in the laboratory and red lights flashed throughout the room. Suddenly explosions rang inside the building most of the scientist started to freak out.

Out of nowhere the door blew off it's hinges. "Puro go hide." Cole ordered as he went to go face the person who had attacked the laboratory. Puro hid behind the machine and he tried to be silent.

Cole faced the man with his wife beside him. "So I'm guessing that you're Cole and Aiya Hoshino," The figure said.

"Congratulations you're right, now leave," Cole voiced. The man chuckled.

"I don't think so, you see I was sent to kill you so, I'm going to do just that." The man grabbed a knife from his belt and he approached the two.

Puro sat behind the machine as he heard blood curdling screams coming from his parents. Puro tried to cover his hears but the yells of pain were to loud. Tears seeped down the kids face as he heard more victims suffer the same fate as his mother and father.

A few minutes later the screaming stopped and a large sigh sounded. "Now that that's finished, time to clean up my tracks. The man threw a few remote grenades down and he ran out of the building.

Puro looked over from his hiding spot to see his parents body laying together. There was blood everywhere and the little kid reached out for his parents.

"Mommy Dadd-." His cry for his family was cut short when the green ring that his parents were studying suddenly vibrated and went for his finger. As soon as the ring touched his finger the grenades went off and the whole building went up in flames.

"Aaaa." A teen sounded as he shot up from his bed. The son of Cole Hoshino had sweat going down his face as he remembered the worst day of his life.

June 22, 2010

9 years later

The 15 year old got out of his bed and he walked over to his mirror. Puro looked at his shirtless body. He had a large scar going of his chest that looked like a tiger claw. He also had various scars across his body.

Puro had grown considerably after hitting puberty. He was 5'10 and he was very muscular for his age. The teen wasn't as muscular as Super boy but he was still cut and defined. Then he looked at his hair and his eyes. They were both the color green and very bright at that. The two parts of his body had turned that color from the explosion and the energy from the ring.

"Mr. Hoshino," A small robot rolled through the door on his wheel. "The guardians wish to see you."

"I'll be there." The robot knew how Puro got when he lingered so he left immediately.

The teen got dressed in his daily outerwear and he summoned his ring. The green lantern in training wore a white and green t shirt with silver going up the sides. He had a belt that had a small pearl in the middle and the belt was green in color. Puro wore green gloves and white casual jeans with bright green shoes.

Puro walked out of his door and he flew towards the guardians.

The son of Aiya Hoshino stood in front of the Guardians. "Puro Hoshino we have called you here to send you on a mission."

"Must be a big mission if the Guardians are honoring me with their presence." One of them growled in anger.

"Watch your tongue boy." Puro just folded his arms.

"Listen Hoshino your mission is to go your home planet of Earth and contact one of our agents by the name of John Stewart and tell him to report to Oa," Another stated.

"Why me?"

"That's confidential information, all you need to know is to go to contact him."

"Fine blue man group, I'll see you guys when I return." Puro walked out of the door and he flew out into space, a green aura surrounding him.

20 minutes later

Kid Flash and Robin entered Mount Justice.

"Recognize Kid Flash and Robin." The mechanical voice said. The two heroes walked in the cave with smiles on their face.

"Whoa dude that trick you did was so-," Kid Flash immediately stopped when he saw Batman, Red Tornado and Green Arrow. The speedster also took sight of a blonde n a costume similar to green Arrows.

"Who's she?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm your new teammate," The girl responded.

"Okay I think the better question is who IS she?" Robin questioned.

"I'm his niece."

"She's my niece," Green Arrow and Artemis said at the same time.

"Okay then why are you here, we already have an archer and his name is Speed-, Red Arrow," Kid Flash said with bitterness.

"Well, bub I'm here to stay."

"Enough!" Batman said interrupting the fight. "Red Arrow has declined our request to join this team, multiple times. With the need for another member Green Arrow chose Artemis. So you will work together unless you want join Red Arrow and his place off the team, are we clear."

"Clear," The whole team responded. Batman nodded at Red tornado and he began to explain the mission

"Santa Prisca, an Island nation which is the primary source of very dangerous steroid named Venom," Red Tornado began.

"Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity but, all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where you all come in." Batman turned from the screen and faced the young justice team.

"This is a covert mission only, observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." Batman turned back to the screen and he hit a few buttons. "This plan requires two drop zones."

Robin was about to speak when Batman got an alert from the Justice League. "Go ahead." The team stood for a minute waiting for Batman to finish his talk.

Meanwhile Kid Flash was giving Artemis dirty looks that made her feel uncomfortable. "Red tornado, It seems Heat wave and Snowman are attacking Coast City. We need to send a group down there to apprehend them.

A smirk appeared on Robin's face . "Hey if you need a team you could send us."

"Yeah it would be great practice before we go into the Santa Prisca mission, you know just in case things go wrong." Miss Martian said.

"And Artemis could get to know how the team works," Green arrow said as he put his hand on Artemis' shoulder. The blonde looked a little embarrassed at being put in the conversation.

"Fine, but, this mission is going to be dangerous so make sure that you are safe," Batman told them. The team nodded and everyone ran off into their rooms and changed.

A few minutes later the whole team was ready to go and they all left Mount Justice in Megan's bio ship.

Batman heard another voice from the watchtower talking to him and the voice told Batman something new.

"Tornado, Arrow something has entered the atmosphere, and it's heading toward Coast City."

"Well what do you propose we do?" Batman put his hand on his chin.

"If we go now and investigate the scene the team will think that we're babysitting them but, if we don't, they can be in very big trouble."

"I think we should let them handle this. In our world, we face a lot of things from outer space so, it'd be good practice on how to handle these situations," Green Arrow said.

"That's very wise of you Green Arrow," Red Tornado complemented the archer.

"Yeah I know, I got it from a very long bumper sticker." Batman rolled his eyes while Red Tornado sighed.

"He's right though, I just hope they work together and get the job done," Batman said.

The Young Justice team sat in their seats as they flew over Coast City.

"Okay guys were going into a dangerous situation. Heatwave has a gun that he can project and concentrate flames. Snowman is a monstrous yeti and he has super strength along with his power to control ice and snow," Aqualad explained.

The team nodded in understanding. The bio ship flew over the scene and there were police cars on fire and police trapped in ice or covered in snow. The two super villains saw the team coming and they ran into a large warehouse.

"Let's go get these guys." Super boy said with a crack of his knuckles. The team jumped from the bio ship and they proceeded to follow the super villains.

The teens entered the warehouse and they stood in the center. Superboy heard a creak with his super hearing and he looked around for a sign of anyone.

"I heard something," Superboy announced to the group. Aqualad pulled out his water beaters and turned them into swords. Miss Martian floated in the air and Artemis pulled out her bow. Robin had batarangs ready and Kid Flash got into a running stance.

Out of nowhere a shot of concentrated ice came at the team. "Scatter!" Aqualad yelled. The team rolled out of trouble and Miss Martian flew away.

Robin threw his batarangs towards the source of the ice and a small explosion occurred after, causing the villain to come out of hiding.

"Well if it isn't the Sidekick squad, I've heard of you," A cold voice said (literally.) A large yeti stepped out of the shadow and he smirked at the group.

"Well after we're doing beating the crap out of you, the whole world will know how we kicked your ass," Superboy screamed. The clone of Superman jumped for Snowman and he tackled him into a wall.

"Miss Martian and Robin, you go for Snowman everyone else stay here and look for Heatwave," Aqualad commanded. Even though Robin wanted to be in charge of the situation he couldn't complain with Aqualad's decision.

The Martian and the 13 year old human ran/flew towards Snowman. A burst of flame came at Artemis and Kid Flash forcing them to dodge the attack.

"Here I am water boy," Heatwave announced.

Artemis pulled an arrow out of her quiver and she shot it at the villain. Heatwave burned the arrow with his flamethrower and he continued to fire it at the three. Aqualad jumped out of the way of fire and he shot a a wave of water at the villain which made Heatwave roll out of the way.

Kid Flash ran towards Heatwave but, before he could throw a punch Heatwave sprayed his flamethrower in front of him. Kid Flashed dodged the flamethrower but he go out of control and he tripped into a bunch of brown crates.

Aqualad growled as he charged at Heatwave with one water beater in hand. Artemis pulled and shot several arrows at the fire villain which Heatwave burned with his flamethrower. The arrows provided the perfect distraction for Aqualad to punch Heatwave in his gut. The apprentice of Aquaman swung his mace with his left hand but Heatwave ducked it. Mick Rory brought his flamethrower up and he swung it at Aqualad but it was blocked by two swords that Aqualad had created.

"Your good newbie but, your still a rookie." Heatwave pulled the trigger on his flamethrower and Aqualad dodged the fire but was kicked in the stomach by Heatwave. Aqualad flipped backwards trying to gain distance.

"I've always like fried calamari." The criminal shot his flame at Aqualad. In response the teen made a shield with his water beater and blocked the attack.

With his other beater Aqualad shot a wave of water at Heatwave. The high pressured water pushed Heatwave into a wall behind him. The fire villain seemed unresponsive so Aqualad walked up to him ready to detain the villain

Heatwave suddenly snapped back to life and he readied his flamethrower. Kid Flash saw this and he ran towards the two. Kid Flash tackled the Alantian out of the way, not before Heatwave could get fire on the two of them. While Kid Flash and Aqualad tried to rid themselves of the horrible burns on their bodies, Artemis jumped into action.

Artemis was about to shoot her arrow when Heatwave jumped in the air and smacked her with his flamethrower. The force of his weapon sent her flying backwards.

 _"This is definitely going to suck."_

Meanwhile Robin, Superboy and Miss Martian were fending off Snowman. There were barrels of water around and Snowman was using them to turn the water into ice.

Miss Martian levitated a steel bar and she swung it and the yeti. The bar smacked Snowman in the face which made him spit out saliva. Snowman grabbed the steel bar and threw it at Miss Martian which sent her into a few empty barrels.

Superboy grabbed a barrel and he jumped high into the sky. The teen dropped from the sky and hit Snowman in the face with the object. Snowman recovered quickly and he continually punched Superboy in his face until he finished him off with a wind up punch into a concrete wall.

Robin thought of a way he could help when he looked over at a barrel of water. The teen grabbed a Bata rang and he threw it at the barrel he saw and it exploded. The water spilled over and went under the Snowman's feet.

"Was that supposed to hurt wonder boy." Robin put on a mischievous smirk

"First it's boy wonder, second not really but this is." Robin threw another Bata rang and it hit the water. A shock of electricity went threw the water and it shocked Snowman. The yeti cried out in pain and he fell on his knees in defeat.

"Ah go Robin go Robin." The teen cheered as he did a small dance. Snow man smirked at the teen and a water barrel that was near him turned into ice and he hurled the ice filled object at Robin which hit him and it sent him into the air and then onto the ground with a thud.

"Oh... no Robin... oh no... Robin." Boy wonder said in a pain filled voice.

-Coast City-

In Coast city the streets were a little hectic. Many people were scared of the two villains who had attack their city and people rushed to the scene to watch the fight against them.

As people rushed through the the streets towards the fight something caught their attention. A green silhouette slowly fell from the sky and as it became bigger people saw that the figure became faster.

Seeing this many people ran from the objects trajectory. The object came full force into concrete making a large crater in its quake. When People looked into the crater they saw the figure of a man and people instantly had bad thoughts.

"Oh no another alien."

"Who is he?"

"What is he doing here?" Were what many people were saying.

 _"Better get into my uniform,"_ The person in the crater thought. The person's body was suddenly covered in a green and black costume with the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps. He also wore a green mask to cover his identity. The teen rose from the crater and the people were shocked to see the suit the person was wearing.

"Another Green Lantern," Many said.

 _"It seems like my uniform is popular around here."_ Puro levitated even higher to oversee the city. "It's been a few years, so many things have changed."

Puro closed his eyes as he suppressed another memory attack. When the lantern looked across the city he saw a building in flames and a lot of ice and snow.

 _"There's trouble brewing. It'd be rude to ignore this situation."_ Puro flew off towards the scene with people cheering him on because they already knew where he was going.

Back at the fight.

Artemis stood far from the fiery villain. Aqualad and Kid Flash had been injured at the were currently lying on the ground, a few feet away from her on both sides.

"All three of you poor little saps defeated," Heatwave said. "I wonder which one I should burn alive first." The phsyco looked over at Aqualad and he smirked.

"I think I'll fry the waterboy." Heatwave stuck out his flamethrower and he fired it at Aqualad.

"Nooo!" Artemis yelled as the blast closed in. Suddenly a green metal door appeared in front of Aqualad's body and it shielded him from the flames.

"In the brightest day." A voice said. Heatwave and Artemis looked around for the source but they found no one.

"Grr, I guess I'll have to burn the speedster." Heatwave sent a blast of fire at Kid Flash but another green metal door blocked Kid Flash from being fried.

 _"Could it be one of those green lantern guys,"_ Artemis thought.

"In the blackest night."

A construct of a fist flew at Heatwave and it punched him in the face. "No evil shall escape my sight."

The man got up from the attack and he was now enraged."That's it! I'm ending this!" Heatwave fired an enormous wave of fire at the blonde. Suddenly a figure landed in front of Artemis.

Puro made an energy shield around him and Artemis. "Let those who worship evil's might!" Puro released an energy wave threw the shield which caused Heatwave to stumble backwards. The green haired teens ring started to glow.

"Beware my power Green Lantern's light!" A cannon appeared and it fired a green blast of energy fired at Heatwave and it overtook his body which made him scream in agony.

When Puro let go of the blast Heatwaves clothes were either burnt or destroyed. He had various cuts all over his body and blood was coming out of those cuts.

Puro turned around and he looked at Artemis. When Puro saw her, he was stunned to see a... well a beautiful girl with a bow and arrow.

Artemis looked at Puro and she couldn't help but notice his visible muscle basically popping out of his costume. All in all, she was intrigued.

"Are you okay?" The teen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but, my friends need a little help." Puro examined the situation.

"I'll help them, but, when we're done I have a few questions for you."

"We'll see," Artemis replied. Puro looked at the girl for a moment. "Do you need something?" Artemis asked with an edge.

"Nothing just, taking in the view." Artemis couldn't help but blush a little at him staring. The edge of Puro's lip went up a tad bit and without another word, he walked off to help Kid Flash.

 _"What was that about?"_ Artemis thought. The archer shook any remaining thoughts from her head and she proceeded to help Aqualad.

Miss Martian was now floating in mid air, fighting Snowman. The large yeti had made a pile of snow that surrounded him.

"Stay still little girl," Snowman said. He was currently trying to hit Miss Martian with ice spikes he created.

 _"I can't beat him alone."_ Miss Martian dodged another spike and the Martian levitated a crowbar and threw it at the yeti. The object had no effect on the yeti.

 _ **"Robin, Superboy I need your help."**_ Miss Martian asked threw her telepathic powers.

The two teen heroes began to stir and they slowly stood up. _**"This guy is strong but, I know you can overpower him Superboy."**_ Miss Martian said to him.

 _ **"Yea I could but, the problem is that I can't get close enough,"**_ Superboy thought to all of them.

 _ **"I think I have an idea, follow my lead."**_ Superboy and Miss Martian tried to stop him but, when they looked over he was nowhere in sight. The only trace of him was his psychotic laugh.

Snowman looked around for the third member of the group he was facing but he couldn't find him.

"Come out, come out little boy," Snowman taunted. With a puff of smoke, Robin appeared in front of Snowman.

"I'm right here," Robin said. Snowman pulled back his fist and he swung at Robin. The teen dodged the punch by leaning his head to his left.

 ** _"Miss Martian steel bar."_** The teen Martian nodded and she used her telekinesis to throw the bar at Snowman.

Robin fell to the ground and he grabbed a little snow in his hand. When Snowman went to block the steel bar he was blinded by a handful of snow. The bar hit Snowman and it disoriented him.

The boy wonder smirked and he put his palms on the ground and he kicked up into Snowman's stomach. Snowman took the blow hard and he doubled over in pain.

 _ **"Superboy, finish him!"**_

The clone of Superman charged at Snowman and when in front, Superboy hit the yeti with a powerful uppercut. The blow threw Snowman into the air and he landed on the ground with a large thud.

"K.O!" Robin screamed in joy.

"That was intense," Superboy said as he took a deep breath.

"I agree but, we can relive this moment later. Right now we need to check on the others." Everyone nodded and they all ran off to see how everyone else was doing.

 **How will the team react to the presence of Puro. Matter of fact, how will the league react. Well, all your questions will be answered next time on, Young Justice: Lantern Edition**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who read the story.I just wanted to mention a few things to you guys. When I said that I wasn't going to change a lot in the story I wasn't really thinking.**

 **I took some time over the last week and I thought up a plan for the series so I am going to change a few things about this story. Probably like 60%. I hope you still want to enjoy the story.**

 **I appreciate everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. Now that this is over You are free to enjoy the chapter.**

 **"A person talking."**

 **"A person's thoughts."**

 **"Telepathic Talking."**

 **Meet the League**

Miss Martian, Robin, and Superboy dashed threw rooms and hallways, trying to get to where they previously were.

"You guys think everyone's okay?" Miss Martian asked.

"I don't know, Heatwave is more experienced than Snowman, and more dangerous," Robin informed them. They cut a corner and were about to enter the main part of the building.

Superboy used his super hearing and he heard talking from Artemis and a weird voice. "I think everyone's okay but, there's another person in there." The three stood there in place and stared at the door.

"We don't know who's in there so make sure your on guard," Robin instructed. Miss Martian and Superboy nodded as they prepared for anything.

Robin kicked open the door and he stepped through it, his batarang in hand.

Puro looked to his right and he saw the three. The human green lantern stepped in front of Artemis and he clenched his hands. "These guys are probably with the fire dude. You and your friends get out of here; I'll try to distract them."

Artemis looked shocked at how fast he came up with a plan but, she was quick to prevent him from attacking by stepping in front of him. "Stop! Don't hurt them their friends of mine." Artemis yelled.

Puro looked deep into her eyes and said, "Fine if you say so." Artemis breathed a sigh of relief and she turned to her teammates.

"Guys don't attack; this guy just saved our lives." Robin looked at the situation and he saw KF and Aqualad sitting on the ground with their backs on the wall. He then observed the person with Artemis and his eyes widened when he saw his clothes.

 _"A Green Lantern!?"_

Robin put his batarang back into his belt. Miss Martian and Superboy relaxed themselves and they went to go help Aqualad and Kid Flash while Robin approached Puro.

"Uh… thank you for saving everyone." Puro just nodded slightly. "So you're a Green Lantern."

"Yes I am; how did you know?" Puro asked with suspicion.

"Because we know a few people with your powers and similar uniforms." The teen lantern looked like he was in thought.

"Could one of those people be John Stewart, and if yes then I need to find him."

"That depends, why do you need to find him?" The Green Lantern's face turned sour and then it returned to normal.

"Listen, I'm about to tell you classified information, can all of you keep this information a secret?" Puro asked. Miss Martian and Super boy walked up to them with a dizzy Aqualad and Kid Flash. The whole team nodded as they awaited the information.

"There is a man on this earth, his name is John Stewart and he is a Green Lantern. I was sent here by the guardians to retrieve him and bring him back to the home planet of the Green Lanterns." The more experienced out of the group laughed a little.

"Did I miss a joke or something?" Puro said with an intimidating voice.

"N-no… sir, uh we were just laughing because everyone in the world knows who John Stewart is," Kid Flash explained.

"Mm that's a stupid move by him but that's not my problem," Puro thought.

"That's interesting information and all but I need to see him as soon as possible so, where is he?" The green haired teen asked.

"We don't know where he is right now but, if we were take you to our base then we can contact him," Aqualad explained.

Puro thought about what the Atlantean had said. "Lead the way," He responded. Aqualad nodded and he turned to Miss Martian. The Martian nodded and she led the team towards the bio ship

"Wait, what about Barney the burny man and frosty the snowman," Kid Flash asked. His question was answered when he heard police sirens and he saw red and blue flashing lights.

"Never mind," Kid Flash said. The Team rolled their eyes as they walked out of the building.

As soon as they stepped out there was a group of police off police cars and police officers trying to control a large crowd.

"Uh oh," Robin said as the Team faced the large crowd and they began screaming in joy. One of the police officers ran up to everyone.

"There's two super villains in there, they're knocked out so there shouldn't be any trouble for you guys," Aqualad informed him. The policeman nodded and him and his squadron went in with power neutralizing necklaces.

"Uh guys, who's going to face the press?" Miss Martian asked. Everyone looked around and no one gave an answer.

"I will," Aqualad said. The webbed foot hero walked over to the press and the Team followed.

They all stood, Aqualad in front, and everyone else to his side.

"Umm, first question," Aqualad said. Many hands went up in the air and shouting occurred. Aqualad picked a random person and he stood up.

"John Stamos with the Full bugle, can you give me a summary of what happened here? " **(I was watching Full house)**

"Well, my team and I were sent in and we defeated two villains by the name of Heatwave and Snowman," Aqualad explained. "With the help of a new friend." Aqualad ushered his right hand toward Puro.

The press looked at the teen and a fire work must've gone off because everyone started calling out,"Mr. Lantern."

Kid Flash put his hand on Puro's shoulder," Good luck buddy." Puro rolled his eyes and he stepped up to the reporters. Puro looked at the crowd and he saw a black haired beauty and he pointed at her.

"Lois Lane with the Daily Star, the public wants to know who are you. Are you a friend or a foe, and if so why are you here?"

"I assure you I come in peace. As to why I'm here, that's classified information and to who am I," Puro looked behind him for and answer but everyone just shrugged.

"I can't tell them my real name," Puro thought. "Come on think, think."

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Puro stood before the Guardians. It had been a few days since the death of his parents and all of the people in the laboratory. Right now one of the Green Lanterns was talking about him and his ring.**

 **"Guardians you cannot allow this. He is a kid with unimaginable power at his fingertips and he is completely inexperienced in every way."**

 **"Then what do you suggest Sinestro?" One of the guardians said.**

 **"I propose that we strip him of his ring and we send him back to hi-."**

 **"No," Puro said as he looked up.**

 **"What was that kid?" Sinestro responded with anger in his voice.**

 **"I said no. I may be a kid but now, I'm one of those Lantern guys you talked about," Puro held up his ring as proof. "So I'm not going to give up and I will be a Lantern, to avenge my Mommy and Daddy." The guardians looked amazed for such willpower in a mere child.**

 **"This will be a case like no other, if we accept him then he will be the first kid lantern ever in Lantern history," One spoke.**

 **"Well there is a first time for everything." One of the Guardians said.**

Puro suddenly snapped back to reality and he stared at the people. _"So many doubted that there could ever be a kid lantern. So many doubted that I could make, but I have."_

"I- I am Kid Lantern." The crowd seemed to like the name so they cheered in response and cameras flashed. The green lantern stepped back and Aqualad stood in front again.

"Last question." The crowd roared with life and hands went up. Kid Flash looked in the crowd and he saw a Caucasian girl with large black hair that was spiky in some places. "You beautiful," Kid Flash said.

The girl smiled and the people quieted down. "For the new guy, are you single?"

The teen Green Lantern looked shocked by the question. "Yes," He answered.

"Good," She said. The girl threw a piece of paper at Puro and he caught it. She made a call me sign with her fingers and she walked away.

"Um, that is all." Aqualad announced as the Team walked away and towards the bio ship. Kid Flash and Robin were about to make fun of Puro when he looked at them with a glare.

"Not one word," Puro said menacingly as they stepped on board. The two heroes shut up and the followed after him.

Everyone walked towards their designated spots and their chairs appeared and they sat down. Puro walked to an open space in front of everyone and a chair appeared for him it pulling him into a sitting position.

"An organic ship, not bad," Puro commented. Miss Martian nodded and the ship levitated into the air and flew towards Mount Justice.

The 7 teens sat in silence as the ship soared threw the sky. Although KF was pretty calm with Puro with the press he was pretty nervous with him here now. Robin saw this and he started to talk to Miss Martian telepathically.

 _ **"Miss Martian set up a link between the Team."**_

"Alright setting up the link." Miss Martian connected everybody. _**"Is everyone here?"**_

Miss Martian's voice rang in Artemis head and she grabbed it in pain. _**"What the hell are you doing in my head?"**_

Puro looked behind him to see Artemis grab her head. "Are you okay?" The teen asked in a monotone voice.

The archer fixed herself and she looked at him. "I'm fine," Artemis responded with attitude. She was still mad at the girl who gave him the number but, she didn't know why. Puro didn't respond; instead he turned back around and looked outside of the ship.

 ** _"Hello Megan, you haven't done this before. Artemis it's just a telepathic link I set up between the Team,"_** Miss Martian explained.

 _ **"Oh, well you could have given me a warning!"**_

 _ **"We're sorry Artemis but, we didn't want to tip off the green lante**_ rn guy," Robin said.

 _ **"It's whatever, let's just get this over with,**_ " Artemis said moving on.

 _ **"So Aqualad is there a reason why you brought a stranger onto the bio-ship and on to our base?!"** _ Kid Flash asked.

 _ **"I'm going to have to agree with Kid Flash. It seems like a bad move,"** _ Superboy commented.

 _ **"Listen, the reason I brought him aboard was for Miss Martian to read his mind to see if he's telling the truth,"**_ Aqualad explained.

 ** _"Rude and deceiving, I think our human influence is rubbing off on you,"_** Robin said with pride.

 _ **"Miss Martian you are ago,"** _ Aqualad said. The green girl nodded and she focused her mind on Puro.

Miss Martian entered Puro's mine and when she was about to open a door it suddenly locked. Miss Martian tried to break through the door but it wouldn't open.

 ** _"I can't fully enter into his mind; he's preventing me from going in,"_** Miss Martian reported.

 _ **"If he can block you out then he must know something about telepathy. We have to get in his mind,"** _ Robin urged.

Miss Martian went into Puro's mind again and she pushed harder and harder. On the outside of the mind battle the Team watched intently. Puro physically began to sweat and it looked like he was in pain. Miss Martian's eyes glowed green and she began to sweat too.

"Augh!" Puro screamed as pain shot through his head.

"M'gann stop this!" Artemis yelled. Megan's eyes flashed white and they slowly began to turn back to their original color. Puro's body began to relax and he breathed in relief.

Everyone suddenly became cautious of Puro. They expected the teen to freak out over having his mind being infiltrated but, he said something that made everyone look at him crazy.

"Nice try Martian, you actually had me there for a moment. A little more and you would've gotten in my head," Puro said.

"Wait a second, she just tried to pry into your head and caused you extreme pain, and you're okay with this?" Kid Flash questioned which earned him a smack on his head by Robin.

"Way to help our case idiot," Robin said.

"No I'm not okay with it but, I understand you were suspicious of me. I've been apart of a few teams in my life so I get that you needed to see if I was telling the truth. Honestly, I would've done the same thing if I had a mind reader on my team."

"So your not going to hurt me?" Miss Martian asked still confused about the situation.

"Not this time. But whenever get urge to rip through my mind, ask first."

"It looks like you and I have something in common," Superboy sneered.

Miss Martian felt uneasy at the harshness of his voice. Robin on the other hand still wanted answers.

"So can we rip through your mind?" Kid Flash was about to retort when Puro answered.

"Sure," the Team took the answer by surprise. "But, only the last 3 hours, nothing more," Puro said with authority in the last words.

Miss Martian nodded and she began to go into Puro's mind. The green Martian opened a door threw Puro's mind and she began to see Puro waking up. She then saw flashes of the day appear in her head including Puro seeing the guardians and his arrival and battle on earth.

Miss Martian exited Puro's mind and she turned to her teammates who were staring at her. "He's telling the truth." The Team seemed to relax after her words.

"Uh, Kid Lantern how did you know I was a Martian?" Miss Martian asked with curiosity.

"Well, for one your skin is green, number two I'm supposed to know all of the races in my sector, and their capabilities." Miss Martian nodded and the conversation ended.

The rest of the trip went on in silence until they arrived at the secret base. The hatch opened and the bioship flew in.

Everyone exited the ship and they stood in the base. "I advise you to hang back, we'll… introduce you to Batman and Red tornado," Aqualad instructed.

"Too late, report to the briefing room, ALL of you." Batman announced over the intercom. The Team became nervous at the anger in Batman's voice.

Everyone began walking towards the briefing room. "Robin, you work with Batman, how bad is this going to be," Artemis asked.

"I'd say about an 8.5 on the Richter scale," Robin replied with fear in his voice.

"Oh, so we're screwed," Kid Flash said.

"Basically," Robin said as he moved over to Puro. "And this might even be a 9.0 for you," Robin told him with a pat on his back.

The Team walked into the Briefing room to see some of the Justice League members there. Flash, Green Arrow, Batman, Red Tornado, John Stewart, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter were all present. The Team walked up to their mentors and they stood in front of them.

"Bats, Batty, my best friend. How ya been?" Kid Flash asked while trying to pass the last hour off as nothing. Batman stood there with the straightest face imaginable.

"We gave you one order, to neutralize Heatwave and Snowman. But you know what you did, you nearly set a building on fire and you almost killed Heatwave."

The Team looked at Puro who looked towards his left as if someone else was there.

"And you want to know something else that wasn't the worst. You seemed to have made it onto channel 3." Batman said as he hit a button on the remote in his hand. The Team's press conference was currently being reviewed by Cat Grant.

"Do you think my suit makes me look fat?" Kid Flash asked which made Batman growl.

"Kid Flash," Artemis said.

"Yea."

"Shut the hell up."

"Yes Mam," The kid speedster replied quickly. Batman interrupted them and he started them all down.

"Lastly at the very end of this long list." The Team waited for an explosion of some sort. However it never came. "Good job."

Everyone looked surprised and even Puro was surprised and he was never surprised. "Uh, is this some kind of joke?" Robin asked.

"No, you handled two experienced super villains with little to no experience in battle together."

"You also handled the press very well, although picking up girls is not a part of answering questions," John Stewart said with a look at Puro.

"All in all good work," Black canary said. The team seemed okay with their mentors responses.

Batman took a step forward and he looked at Puro. "So, why are you here?"

"For him," The team said with a straight face and a point at John Stewart.

Batman was about to say something when the Green Lantern stepped forth.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Lieutenant Puro Hoshino of the Green Lantern corps," The Green Lantern said with respect.

"You were sent by someone weren't you," John said and Puro nodded. "Who?"

"The guardians, they wanted to talk to you about something."

"What did they want to talk about?" John asked.

"I don't know? All I was told is that you were needed."

"Mm I guess I'll go but, there's a problem."

"What's the problem?" The lantern asked.

"A Green Lantern by the name of Hal Jordan was sent out into the northern part of our sector for a mission and since he's gone for the moment I'm the soul protector of Coast City. So when I leave, Coast city will need a guardian," John Stewart explained as he brought the image of it onto the holographic screen.

"So what are you saying?" The Team looked at John Stewart for his answer.

"I'm saying that you will have to watch over Coast city while I'm gone." The Justice League looked at him strangely and the Team was again surprised.

"I was not assigned t-."

"Well you are assigned to it now, and that's an order from your superior." Puro silently growled but nodded all the less.

"Lantern, you can't just assign a random person to a city that we have no knowledge about," Batman said to him.

"I have knowledge about him, and I know he is right for the job," John said with a smirk. Flash super speed in front of John.

"I aggrr... wiiih Latwern," Flash said as he downed a few hot dogs. Martian Manhunter floated over to Flash and he changed into Iris Allen. He then slapped Flash on his head and he changed back.

"Agh, what was that for?" Flash said as he nursed his head.

"Mrs. Allen said to hit you on the head whenever you talked while eating food." Flash folded his arms in anger.

"Meanie," The speedster replied.

"One more thing. While your enjoying your stay on Earth, you will be staying here." Batman ordered.

"Why would he stay here?" Kid Flash asked.

"To keep an eye on me. You see, Bats over here doesn't trust me. I'm guessing that's why he had Robin put a tracker on me." The whole team looked stunned at what he said and they looked at Batman and Robin.

"How'd you know?" Robin questioned with a smirk.

"When your bat friend said "all of you" like that, I knew it was code for something and then all of a sudden you slapped me on the back. I put two and two together and got my answer.," Puro replied.

"You're very wise for that Mr. Lantern," Martian Manhunter complemented.

"He sure is," Artemis thought unknowingly as she gushed over Puro.

"Now that we have everything done, I'll be taking my leave," John Stewart said while he walked over to the Zeta tube.

"Canary and I have to go too," Green Arrow walked over to Artemis and he ruffled her hair. "Be good kid." With those words, Green Arrow went to the tube with Canary.

"I'm going three, I got a date with Iris," Flash said with a cheesy smirk. Batman, Manhunter and Aquaman walked up to their students.

"Aquaman, Manhunter, and I have business with the league. Make sure you keep them under control." Batman said. The three walked to the Zeta tube and they all looked back.

"Don't let me down kid," John said to Puro as they all left in a flash of light.

A few seconds later there was complete silence until Miss Martian decided to speak up.

"Uh, hi. My hero _name_ is Miss Martian and on Mars I'm called M'gann M'orzz but, on earth I'm called Megan Morse," M'gann said with a smile.

"My name is Robin in combat and regular time."

"Superboy," The clone announced with a serious tone.

"My names Wally West but when we're fighting just call me Kid Flash."

"I'm Aqualad during combat but my friends call me Kaldur'ahm," The Alantean told him.

"I am Red tornado, the Teams supervisor."

Puro looked towards Artemis who became nervous at his stare. "I-I uh I'm A-Artemis," The blonde replied with a stutter. Puro just smirked at her which made Artemis melt into a puddle.

 _"What is he doing to me?"_ Artemis thought.

"I'm Puro and as you know my battle name is Kid Lantern."

The Team nodded in response. "I'll show you to your room and tell you about some things here about the cave," Robin said.

Puro nodded and he walked with the bird of the team towards the rooms. As Artemis watched him disappear in around a corner she couldn't help but thinking about her situation.

 _"This is going to be an interesting time."_

 **The end. I'm sorry that there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter but I was trying to get everyone to meet Puro and I also set up some key plot points in the story.**

 **Well that's all see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Young Justice Lantern Edition-**

I'm extremely sorry for not uploading sooner but this was a very long chapter as you can see. I hope you guys like this chapter ad since summer is coming up soon chapters will be coming out faster.

"A person talking."

 _"A person's thoughts."_

 **"Telepathic Talking."**

 **-Young Justice: Lantern Edition-**

 **-Drop Zone part 1-**

The Team excluding Robin and Puro stood in the debriefing room. M'gann, trying to be the social, chose to speak up.

"So today was... interesting."

"Yes today was very eventful," Aqualad commented. After his words everyone fell quit, and this angered Superboy

"Look can we not beat around the bush? We all know that we're thinking about Puro," Superboy said. Everyone exchanged looks with each other and Aqualad sighed.

"Superboy is right. Well when we stopped talking I was thinking that Kid Lantern is a strong individual and if he were to join our team, our power would double."

M'gann also decided to voice her opinion, "Well I was thinking that Puro seemed like a nice guy and even though he was pretty cold around us. I actually wouldn't mind having him join us."

"I agree," Superboy said. Everyone looked at Superboy in shock. "What? Having him on the team will take some weight off of me being the only powerhouse here."

Artemis looked at her teammates in wonder. Did they really want Puro on the Team, and if so would his presence be a blessing or a curse.

As the archer thought this everyone else had noticed that she wasn't talking and they stared at her in confusion.

"Uh, Artemis, you there?" M'gann asked the blonde as she snapped her fingers in front of the blondes face.

Artemis broke from her thoughts from the clicking of M'gann's fingers. "Oh sorry M' I got distracted," Artemis said sheepishly.

Hearing her words Kid Flash snickered obnoxiously. The blonde girl heard him and she glared in his direction. "What so funny Wally? You got something to say?" Artemis asked dangerously.

"Actually I do. I was going to say that being distracted during a team meeting is something Roy would never do."

"Look kid I'm getting really tired of you comparing me to Roy so how about you shut up about him."

All Artemis did by saying that was make Kid Flash laugh. "Please, the only reason you don't like hearing about Roy is because you know he's a better archer than you."

M'gann, Superboy, and Aqualad could feel the heat emanating from their argument and before one of them could step in they continued their spat.

"A better archer! I'm just as good as he is!"

"Ha! Roy is an elite archer who has been trained for years by one of the greatest archers in history. He's far from some newbie who just learned how to hold a bow and has been trained by some gym teacher at high school."

M'gann gasped while Superboy and Aqualad's eyes widened. Artemis looked at Wally and she clenched her fist as he body began to shake angrily.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Artemis yelled at Wally, which made him take fearful steps back. The blonde pulled her right fist back and prepared to swing at the speedster.

"Artemis!" A voice announced loudly. Everyone turned to see Puro leaning against a wall with his arms folded. The teen Lantern stared into the eyes of Artemis and she looked right back at him.

The green haired human slowly shook his head "no" signaling Artemis to stop what she was about to do.

The blonde looked back at Wally who had his hands up to block her first. Artemis looked back at Puro and she shut her eyes trying to stop tears from escaping her light blue eyes.

Artemis unclenched her hand and she turned on her back heel and walked away from the situation.

Artemis walked towards Puro and she gave him a sad look and she mouthed "thank you" to him but, before Puro could respond she passed by him and into her room, slamming her door shut.

Puro looked at how sad Artemis was and even though he had basically told Artemis to not hurt Wally, that didn't mean he couldn't.

The teen's ring shined green and he turned to fly towards the speedster. Robin saw what he was about to do and he grabbed his arm.

"Puro you can't fight, the Team's new to the Justice League and if Batman or anybody else finds out about Kid Flash hurting Artemis or you beating Wally to death, we'll be shut down for sure."

Seeing that he would only escalate the situation Puro relaxed which caused Robin to release his grip on the teen Lantern.

Even though he had calmed down Puro was still angry to see Artemis cry.

" _Wait a second, why am I mad about seeing her cry? Come on Puro you can't let your emotions open up, this will only make things worse when you have to go."_

-Young Justice Lantern Edition-

Artemis had just slammed her door shut. The blonde just stared in space as she thought about everything Wally had said.

Slowly, tears began to stream down Artemis' face as she remembered her horrible memories. The blonde clenched her fist in anger as the tears she produced dropped to the blue colored rug.

In pure anger Artemis swiped all of the things off of her dresser and she began throwing pillows and books all around the room. The blonde screamed in a rage and she grabbed a pillow and she hugged herself.

 _"How dare him! He doesn't know anything about me; he doesn't know what I've been through!"_

Memories flashed through Artemis' head, very painful memories that would stick with the teen for the rest of her life.

 _"All my life, agony has been my whole life and that bastard thinks he knows what my past is like! He doesn't know what it's like to b-be..."_ Artemis couldn't get the words out. Tears began to rush out of her sad blue eyes and her anger rose.

The blonde grabbed a random book and she threw it at the door. Instead of hearing the impact of the book she heard the sound of someone catching it. Artemis opened her eyes and she looked towards the door.

Standing at the door was the new superhero Kid Lantern. The teen was standing there with the book Artemis threw in his hand. Artemis' eyes inspected Puro; he was wearing a plain short-sleeved white t-shirt on with black jeans and black sunglasses that covered his eyes.

Why was he here? I mean you don't randomly show up to someone's door after they walk out of a room crying. A thought came to the blondes' head that made her truly think.

" _Maybe he's here to console me."_ The good thought immediately left her head as a negative one replaced it.

 _"No he's probably here to just rub me crying in my face,"_ Artemis thought has she narrowed her eyes at Puro.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked with venom in her voice. Puro walked into the room and he closed the door.

"I'm here to ask you if you're... okay." Puro asked in a smooth but yet chilling voice.

"I'm fine so, you can leave now," The blonde responded, making it clear she did not want to talk.

For some reason Puro walked closer to Artemis' bed and he asked, "Look you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying, I'm fine so leave," Artemis said, her voice rose higher.

Puro kept walking closer to the archer, "I don't believe you so tell me the truth." Puro said, using emphasizing his words

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" Puro advanced forward and he was now standing in front of Artemis' bed.

"Artemis I'm going to ask you one more time tell me the truth!"

"You want the truth! I'm not okay!" Artemis screamed. Tears were in her eyes and a few of them dripped down from her eyes. "I'm not okay," Artemis whispered as she covered her eyes with her hands.

Puro looked at the crying girl. Something felt... wrong in his heart, mind, body, and soul. He had only once felt this emotion once before, and that was when his parents were murdered.

The Green Lantern moved closer to Artemis until he was right in front of her. He slowly wrapped his arms around Artemis' body and he held her close.

Artemis placed her head on his chest and she cried into his shirt. She felt how muscular he was and the warmth he was giving off was just... amazing.

A few minutes later Artemis was done crying and now she just snuggled into Puro. She smiled a little at how close they were. The truth was, she had never experienced how he made her feel before, and she would definitely love to feel this every day.

Artemis slowly lifted her head and she looked at Puro's sunglasses. Puro looked down at the teen girl. Artemis moved her hands up and she slowly reached for Puro's glasses.

Before she could remove them Puro swiftly grabbed her hand. Artemis had a look of shock on her face.

"W-what's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I… I can't let you see my eyes," Puro said as he looked away. Artemis began to get frustrated.

"Why can't you?"

"I'm sorry I just can't!"

"That's bullshit," Artemis told him; her anger began to rise again.

"It's not I can't let you Artemis."

"Can't or won't Puro!" Artemis yelled.

"Both!" Artemis moved away from Puro and she gave him an angry look. "I'm sorry; I just can't get too close."

Artemis felt like she had been thrown off a cliff. Her blood boiled and she felt a sense of betrayal in her heart. "Close… CLOSE! I just cried my eyes out in front of you, I've never cried in front of anyone since I was 8, and you're afraid to get close to me!"

"No I'm not afraid, I just… I need… space," Puro said as he got up from the bed.

"No, you're wrong," Artemis said. Puro turned around and he looked at the blonde. "You know why you're wrong, because space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too close."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then why won't you let me get close!?" The room turned silent after that. Puro looked at Arteritis, and he couldn't think of anything.

Puro looked down at his hands in thought. _"W-why won't I let anyone get close to me?"_

The teen just looked at Artemis with a distant look. "I'm sorry I just can't." Puro walked out of the blondes' room without another word.

Artemis stared at the door he had just walked out of. The blonde shook her head in shame. _"I can't believe I thought he was different."_

Puro walked out of Artemis' room and he shut the door behind him. The green haired teen sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

M'gann walked through the hallway where Puro was. M'gann saw him and she went to see how he was doing.

"Hey Puro, what are you up to?" The Martian asked politely. Puro looked up at M'gann.

"Uh, nothing I was just," The teen looked at the door he had just come through and he sighed as the thoughts of their conversation ran through his head. "Doing nothing."

"Oh, okay. So do you want something to…?" Before M'gann could finish Puro walked past her and towards the men's rooms of Mount Justice. "Eat?"

M'gann then realized he had just come from Artemis' room. The green girl remembered how angry and shut off Superboy was to her.

" _I hope Artemis has better luck with Puro than me with Superboy."_

As Puro walked to his room he became anxious.

" _I have to concentrate! The only way to is to meditate,"_ Puro thought.

A few hours later the Team was in the debriefing room.

"Since you've all worked together before I expect a good performance. Do you understand?" Batman asked.

Everyone except Artemis nodded in agreement. The blonde was still thinking about the argument her and Puro had.

" _Why won't he let me get close? Wait a minute, why do I even want to get close?"_

Artemis felt someone elbow her and she turned to see M'gann with a nervous look on her face.

" _ **Batman asked if we all understand,"**_ M'gann telepathically said to Artemis.

The blonde turned to see Batman staring at her and she said, "Yes I understand."

Batman and Tornado nodded at the Team and the red robot turned around and started typing on the computer.

"Thanks," Artemis said to M'gann.

"Anytime bestie," M'gann replied cheerfully. Artemis gave her a weird look before turning her attention to the Dark Knight.

Red Tornado finished typing and he turned back to the Team. "I've just sent the coordinates and the mission plan to the bio ship."

"Everything is ready to go. Are there any questions?" Batman asked.

Robin was finally able to get his question out. "Actually, yes. Who's going to be the leader? "Robin asked.

Batman and Tornado looked at each other and then back to the team. "That's for the Team to decide."

The young heroes nodded in agreement.

"Um, I have a question too," M'gann, said. The people in the room turned their attention to her. "I was wondering if Puro was going to be assisting us."

Artemis suddenly felt uncomfortable at the mention of Puro's name. She was still a little shaken about the whole situation they were in. Although she had these feelings the blonde removed them from her mind and paid attention.

"No he will not. The one known as Puro is preparing to watch over Coast city for the night," Red Tornado explained.

"Now that all of your questions have been answered it's time to move out," Batman ordered.

The Team was currently in the bio-ship and they were sitting quietly.

"Drop zone A in 30," Miss Martian alerted.

Already knowing the plan, Aqualad stood from his organic chair. The teen pressed the Atlantean symbol on his belt making his costume turn black and grey instead of red and grey.

Hitting a few buttons on the control panel Miss Martian said, "Switching to camouflage." The Bio ship turned nearly invisible and flew closer to the ocean.

A small whole opened up in the middle of the Bio ship and Aqualad walked towards it. He jumped through the whole and began swimming in the ocean.

Aqualad cut a whole between a roped gate and he swam through it and seconds later he landed on the beach part of the island. Aqualad ran up to a strange machine and he stuck a red and silver beaker in the machine.

"Heat and motion sensors are covered; data is on a continuous loop," Aqualad informed the Team through his earpiece.

The Bio-ship passed through the beach and they hovered over a forest area. "Drop zone B," Miss Martian announced.

Everyone stood up and their chairs fell to the ground behind them. Miss Martian closed her eyes and she used her connection to the ship to deploy light purple hooks in front of Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis. The teens all clipped the hooks on to their belts.

Kid Flash hit the lightning symbol on his costume and his costume turned black and grey with red outlining.

"Like what you see beautiful," Kid Flash, said with a smirk.

Miss Martian chuckled a little bit at his flirting. "Very impressive Wally." The Martian then held up her hands and her clothes started to change colors. The x on her clothes was now red and the main part of her garb was black in color.

The teen girl rolled her eyes at Wally and she started to do the same thing as the two heroes. Artemis pressed the arrow symbol on her costume and her outfit suddenly became all black and her arrow symbol and the buckle of her belt were silver.

Kid Flash turned to Superboy who had his arms crossed. "You know Supes, you can still put the stealth tec'."

"Sorry, I'm not really interested in capes and tights. I'm good with what I've got."

"You do look good," Miss Martian said dreamily. Everyone in the bio ship looked at her weirdly.

"I-I mean when you're fighting you look good. No no no I mean that-."

"We know what you mean Miss Martian. Uh, shouldn't we be getting to the mission," Artemis said trying to get the attention off of her teammate.

Robin and Kid Flash nodded while Superboy set his eyes on Miss Martian before looking away. The teen Martian mouthed "thank you" to Artemis before putting her hood on and opening a whole to through the bio ship.

Miss Martian slowly floated to the ground and was followed by Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin who came down by the hooks. Before they could even get a breath out Superboy jumped from the purple ship forcing everyone to move out of the way.

When the clone of Superman landed he couldn't help but smirk. "Told you I didn't need a line."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Robin yelled/ asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a guy who doesn't need any help getting down from a ship," Superboy said with his arms crossed.

"Congratulations you want a cookie?" Robin asked smugly. Superboy growled and he took a step forward towards Robin and the wonder boy of Gotham did the same.

Before they could face off Artemis stepped between them. "Look as much as I would love to see you to girls have a cat fight, we have to focus on the mission," Artemis instructed. Kid Flash stepped beside Artemis

"I hate to say it but Blondie is right. We gotta' do well on this mission if we expect the Justice League to look at us as something more than a couple of kids." Both teens sighed and they stood down.

Miss Martian who had been watching the argument began to talk to Aqualad through her earpiece.

"Aqualad, drop zone b is ago."

The Atlantean was currently climbing a mountain and he responded to Miss Martian by saying, "Head for the factory, I'll track you by using G.P.S, I'll meet up with you ASAP."

"Understood," Robin replied. The Team then began running to their destination.

The superheroes were currently walking down a path. Robin checked his wristwatch computer and many dots appeared on the small machine.

While walking Superboy heard the snap of a twig and he stopped moving. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Well seeing that we don't have super hearing I'm assuming no."

"You do have some super ears," Miss Martian said quietly so that no one could hear her.

"Okay Robin wh-," Kid Flash started but then stopped when he looked and saw no sign of Robin. "Uh… I hate it when he does that.

Aqualad who was running through the woods radioed the Team. "Kid, Superboy; switch to infrared. See if you're being followed."

Kid Flash grinned and he put on his goggles and he looked for any signs of life. Right off the bat the speedster spotted armed men.

"I see a group of heavy equipped idiots coming towards us." The four teens ran behind a few rocks for cover.

Superboy looked to the left from where Kid Flash looked and he used his X-ray vision to search for more enemies. Superboy also spotted armed goons.

"Make that two groups but, they'll meet each other before they find us."

Seconds later gunshots went off and as if on cue Artemis pulled out her bow ready for action.

"Stick wide, steer clear from the battle, "Aqualad informed them.

"Yeah just let me find Robin," Kid Flash said. Artemis' eyes opened widely.

"Sto-," Artemis started saying but stopped when she say KF dash through the open path. "IDIOT!" Artemis screamed loudly.

After hearing a girl scream about 7 men with red hoods on turned to see the three standing there.

Superboy turned his head to look at Artemis. "Who's the idiot now?"

Artemis chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "What are you gonna' do?" Superboy just shook his head at her, but before he could respond red laser bullets started to come at them.

Miss Martian levitated a large rock in front of them for protection. Superboy saw the situation and he looked at Miss Martian.

"M' when I say levitate you throw the rock in the air," Superboy said as he took a few steps back. Miss Martian nodded at her crush.

Superboy ran from where he was and he began to jump. "Levitate!"

Miss Martian levitated the rock and with one hard punch Superboy punched the rock and soared towards 5 of the men and it made contact with them, knocking them 15 feet back and knocking them out cold.

Before they could all celebrate Bane charged Superboy and the clone took him head on. The Spanish male punched Superboy in his face and followed it up with a kick to his stomach.

The teen clone growled at Bane and he ran forward and delivered a barrage of punches to his enemy who felt everything. Superboy gave Bane a hard uppercut that made him spit out blood. The clone of Superman grabbed Bane's shirt and he threw him into a tree with such force that broke the tree into half.

Miss Martian smiled at their success and she was focused on Superboy and his small smirk. However the Martian didn't see one of the other men who prepared to shoot her.

Artemis who was picking apart the henchman upon a tree saw the man and she shot an arrow at the male and before it made contact in dispersed into a net and captured the man.

The last man standing saw all of his comrades down and he dropped his gun and began to run but before he could get too far Aqualad steeped in front of him. "Going somewhere?"

The red hooded male pulled back his fist and threw a sloppy punch, which Aqualad caught easily. With one swift move the Atlantean kneed his enemy in his stomach and the man fell to the ground in a lot of pain.

After they tied up everyone the Team regrouped.

"What there hell was that back there? Why didn't you guys follow my lead, vanish into the jungle."

"What are you talking about, we can't read minds you know," Kid Flash then looked at Miss Martian, "Well at least not all of us."

Aqualad had enough of them fighting and he stepped up. "Look, we have to focus on the mission, we can't just keep fighting."

"I agree with the merman," Superboy said as more of a nickname then an insult.

"Okay," KF, Artemis, and Robin replied.

"Good, okay from my masters stories I know that this man is Bane and these are his goons," Aqualad explained as he pointed at Bane.

"And I know that the guys in the red robes are the Cult of The Kobra," Robin informed.

"The Cult of the Cobra! Why are they here?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, but I think Batman would have informed us that there was a group of extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Aqualad said.

"You're right and since the two sides are clearly not having lovers spat that must mean that the Cult came in took over," Robin figured out with a smirk on his face.

"Great you figured it out. The Cultist wanted super-cultist, so now can we go radio Bats and get out of here?" Kid Flash asked.

"No," Robin replied simply.

"And why can't we leave!?"

"Because these Cultist aren't on Venom they are clearly hoarding it, and I need to know why."

"You need to know why?" Robin began to get angry with Kid Flash.

"This team needs a leader!"

"Yes it does, and sure as hell shouldn't be you! "

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Dude, your a 13 year old kid who left the team wondering where you are DURING A MISSION!"

"Haha and you are a mature 15 year old, you watch cartoon, who the hell at 15 watches cartoons!"

 **(A/N: *Author scratches the back of his head* Haha I sure don't Haha).**

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that!" Kid Flash argued back.

Miss Martian and Superboy looked on at the argument.

"Do you want to be leader?" Miss Martian asked.

"No, you?" Miss Martian scoffed and she shook her head.

"After the Mister Twister event..."

"You did good," Superboy said with a warm smile. Miss Martian turned a little to the side as a blush appeared on her face.

After a few more minutes of arguing someone interrupted the argument

"I think I could help you with your problem," A deep voice proposed. The Team turned their attention to the voice and they spotted Bane.

"Yeah right we'd be idiots to let you help us," Artemis said. Aqualad put a hand in front of Artemis, stopping her from continuing her rant.

"What do you know?" The teen asked.

"Ah ah ah, first you let me go."

Robin, who was growing angry at Bane's games, decided to take charge. "Nada Bane. Miss Martian read his mind," Robin command.

Miss Martian nodded and she proceeded to walk over to bane and kneel down in front of him. The teen Martian placed her hand on her head and entered Banes' mind.

After a few minutes of trying Miss Martian pulled out of Banes' mind and she stood.

"There's a secret entrance around here but he started receding football scores and I couldn't get in."

"How long will it take for you to enter his mind?" Aqualad asked.

"I don't know it could be 30 minutes or it could be 3 hours," Miss Martian explained.

"Come on Niño's there's a simple saying for this situation. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Bane said with a sly smirk.

In warehouse

"Supreme master, the man approaches," A red robed man announced to his leader.

"Activate the radio jamming network, I want no problems.

After the Team and Bane scouted the building they began walking down a secret path and seconds later Bane opened a hatch to a door that led to the factory.

Robin looked through the door and he took in his surroundings. "Clear," Robin whispered to the team.

When the Team walked in they looked for Robin and he was nowhere in sight.

"Did that kid get caught already?" Bane asked.

"No he just does that," Aqualad replied.

"Ha If Robin thinks he's fast I'll have the information back.. in a flash," Kid Flash said heroically.

"Kid Flash w-," Aqualad started but was cut off by the super speeding of KF.

Bane just smirked at the young heroes, "It looks like you have a great chain of command."

The four remaining heroes looked at each other and they all sighed.

Unknowing to all of them Robin was running above them. In a room above the Team a man was typing on a computer but a black Bata rang that released knockout gas, effectively putting the man to sleep.

When the smoke evaporated the sidekick of Batman walked in front of the door and he removed the guy who was sitting on the chair onto the floor. Robin proceeded to work on the computer.

From below sat the remaining members of the Team and Bane.

"Whoa it's a massive shipment," Aqualad exclaimed.

"Tell me about, but why are they only taking the venom out there, why not these cases?" Artemis asked aloud.

"Maybe freshness counts," Miss Martian thought aloud. The team just shrugged to her idea until Superboy was alerted by the sounds of a machine.

"Helicopter incoming," Superboy said as he and everyone looked outside a small window to see a dark green helicopter.

Above them in the same room was Robin and Kid Flash had just speeded into the room.

"What you got?" Asked Kid Flash as he munched on an energy bar.

"Chemical formulas bu-."

"Let me see," Kid Flash interrupted as Robin pulled up two chemical formulas. "Okay that one is Venom and that I-, oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"The other diagram is the blockbuster formula from Cadmus and if the two are mixed together correctly this Cobra Venom is 3 times stronger than Venom, and permanent. But how did Kobra get access to project blockbuster?"

"I think I know. Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! Using the cult to create a blockbuster Venom formula!" Robin immediately stood and he tried to contact Aqualad but couldn't reach him.

"Static," Robin announced.

Outside of the Factory the dark green helicopter landed, and as it stopped out came the mysterious supplier. The mysterious buyer approached Kobra, Shimmer and Mammoth.

"Lord Kobra," The blonde haired man greeted.

"Sportsmaster, the shipment is ready," Kobra said as Shimmer showed Sportsmaster the supply.

"The new Kobra-Venom?" Sportsmaster asked as he grasped the small beaker.

"A complete success, as you can see," Kobra said as he swayed his hand to Mammoth.

"Our friends will not be disappointed," The snake looking man assured Sportsmaster.

"With this, we can finally go head to head with the Justice League," Sportsmaster said with a toss and a catch of the Kobra-Venom.

Above them was Miss Martian who was in camouflage. "Aqualad, sending you a mental transmission of the buyer."

From inside of the factory Aqualad received the information and he quickly realized who the buyer was.

"The buyer is Sportsmaster," Aqualad informed Superboy and Artemis. The blonde archer's eyes widened in shock and fear and she suddenly became nervous.

"A-are you sure?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, very," Aqualad replied. "Red Torna-,"The teen started but immediately stopped when he got nothing but static.

"I can't reach anyone, coms are jammed. We need a plan now."

Bane saw there dilemma and he decided to put his plan to work. "I believe have a suggestion."

Bane jumped from where the three were and he landed in front of two cult members. The black haired man punched one in the face and he began to wrestle over a gun and the gun went off."

The bullets alerted Mammoth and from where he was, he jumped through the glass window and landed on the metal hanger where Superboy, Aqualad and Artemis were, bringing down the four of them.

Mammoth landed on the ground with a thud and he roared loudly.

Kobra, who was accompanied by Sportsmaster and Shimmer, gave Mammoth and order. "Destroy them."

The red haired beast ran at Superboy and he did the same. Superboy tackled Mammoth and the followers of Kobra began to shoot at Aqualad and Artemis. The teen made a shield to protect him from the bullets and he began shooting balls of high-pressured water at his enemies. Ignoring the look she got from Sportsmaster, Artemis readied her bow and began shooting arrows at various members of the cult, piercing them in their shoulders and legs.

Bane who watched from behind the fight smirked as he walked away from the scene.

A camouflaged Miss Martian flew into the factory and she began throwing people with her telekinesis.

Sportsmaster who heard the movements of someone flying looked very closely in the sky and he felt the presence of someone else. The blonde haired man looked at Artemis, Aqualad and Superboy and all of them were busy fighting so they couldn't be throwing the men around.

Sportsmaster pulled out a long javelin and he chucked it towards where the invisible Miss Martian. The teen girl saw the javelin and she barely dodged but as it almost passed her the object exploded which threw her back onto a machine.

Above Bane, Kid Flash and Robin came out of the room and saw the fighting. Kid Flash ran down the stairs to aid his teammates while Robin ran elsewhere.

Below them Aqualad had been driven back into a corner and he quickly hid behind a pole. When the teen turned he saw two men who prepared to shoot him but they were quickly neutralized by a speeding kick by KF.

Before the red headed teen could celebrate three men started shooting at him and he hid behind a pole like Aqualad. Artemis who was standing on top of a railing hid behind a machine as she received fire from various people.

"Miss Martian, link us up!" Aqualad screamed.

The green alien pushed herself up and she made a telepathic link,

" _ **Everyone here?"**_ Almost everyone responded by saying yes or making an unnecessary comment.

" _ **Good we need to regroup,"**_ Aqualad said.

" _ **Occupied!"**_ Robin said as he confronted Kobra and Shimmer.

"Batman must be extremely desperate if he sends is little sidekick to handle me," Kobra said with a smirk.

"What's wrong Kobe Bryant, you look like you just lost the N.B.A Finals."

Kobra grew angry at Robins comment, but he kept his composure.

"There is no reason for me to even play your little game. Shimmer, handle my light work."

With a smile the punk teen girl charged Robin but he flipped over her.

" _ **Robin bring your ass here!"**_ Artemis screamed.

The teen sighed and he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared from the fight.

Inside the factory

Aqualad made his water beater into a whip and he hit three of the cult members and knocked them out.

"Kid clear a path," Aqualad ordered.

The teen speedster did as he was told and he started to super speed to a group of cultist and punch them. The team followed Kid Flash and all of them but Superboy made it through a door leading to an exit.

Before Superboy could get in there Mammoth attacked him and they began to struggle. Superboy swung Mammoth and he threw him into a few cult members.

Taking the opportunity to get away Superboy ran into the door and he closed the hatch. As Aqualad and Superboy ran Mammoth broke through the door and he began to go after them.

"Artemis support beams," Aqualad commanded.

Artemis turned around and she shot two arrows at the support beams and kept on running.

When the arrows made impact they exploded and the cave began to crumble from above.

When the rocks stopped following Mammoth saw that he couldn't get through so he went to report back to Kobra.

Deeper into the cave sat the Team. Aqualad lit up the room with a red light strip.

Robin sat on a large rock with a confused look. "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

"You do have the most experience out of all of us but maybe that is the reason the situation went array. When fighting with Batman your roles are… defined. You don't need to communicate unlike this team, which is new and whoever leads must be clear and explicit in every order they give. Not just run off and expect everyone to follow an unknown plan," Aqualad explained.

"Oh so I'm supposed to babysit everyone!" Robin yelled but quickly gave up. "Who am I kidding? You should be the leader Kaldur."

Robin's words angered Kid Flash. "What I could ru-."

"Wally, stop denying it, we all know he's the right man for the job."

"It took you guys long enough to realize it," Artemis commented in annoyance.

"Hello Megan, it's obvious," Miss Martian said with a thump to her head.

"Could've told you," Superboy said. Everyone then turned his or her eyes to KF for his decision.

"Sure," The teen said with a smile. Aqualad smiled and he then approached Robin.

"Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it off of my shoulders. You were born to lead this team not now, but soon." Robin nodded and Aqualad turned to face the team.

"Okay our job is to stop that shipment from leaving."

"Funny I had the same Idea," Robin said.

-Young Justice: Lantern Edition-

Sportsmaster and Kobra along with his goons stood outside. Sportsmaster tried to start up the helicopter but it wouldn't take off.

"Robin?" Sportsmaster asked.

"Undoubtedly," Kobra then turned to Shimmer and said, "find the problem."

Shimmer bowed and she walked over to the helicopter as a member of the cult and Mammoth approached.

"Master, should we send out a search party."

"Don't be obscured they'll come to us," Kobra said as he began walking away.

"Oh, and call in reinforcement's, things might get …messy."

Running through the mines Robin began talking.

"I wonder why and how Kobra mixed Venom with the Cadmus blockbuster project."

"It doesn't matter at this point, we just need to stop that shipment," Aqualad said as everyone kept running. They all ran until they came to a stop at the end of the mine. In front of them stood Bane with a small trigger in his hand.

"Hold on Niño's, you don't want to miss the fireworks do you," Bane said as he tilted his head up which made the team notice explosives above them.

"Why are you doing this?" Aqualad asked.

" _ **Kid get a running start,"**_ Aqualad told KF as the teen slowly began to back up.

"It's simple children, I wanted my factory back. So I pushed you into a situation where you would either defeat my enemies, or die trying. And if you passed, then the Justice league would've come to avenger their pupils and when the smoke cleared, I would rule Santa Prisca once more. But enough about me," A red blur passed by Bane, "let's blow up you."

Bane pressed his thumb down words but he felt nothing. When he turned he saw Kid Flash holding the trigger. "Oh do you need this?"

Bane pulled back his fist to swing but Miss Martian pulled him up with her telekinesis.

Superboy walked over to Bane with a smirk, "Drop him." Miss Martian let go of the man and Superboy met him with a powerful punch to the face.

-Out side of the factory-

Sportsmaster prepared to leave.

"The helicopter is ready master," The same member from before reported.

Sportsmaster began to walk to his helicopter when the blur of Kid Flash ran through and punched the cult members.

"Take the shipment and leave," Kobra ordered.

As soon as Sportsmaster was about to retreat to his helicopter Superboy landed in front of them stopping him from leaving.

"Round two?" Superboy asked Mammoth. The large man roared in response and he went after Superboy.

With an inch away from Superboy, Aqualad used his water beater to hit Mammoth with a large spray of water that pushed him back.

"Sorry, not apart of the plan," Superboy said.

When the teen clone surveyed the situation he got shot in his back by a red laser bullet from Sportsmaster. Even though being invulnerable the blonde human kept shooting Superboy.

Miss Martian who was flying from behind the fight tried to tackle Sportsmaster from behind him but the masked villain dodged the attack and he put her in a headlock.

Sportsmaster then began firing at Superboy even more.

Artemis who was above them shot an explosive arrow at Sportmaster's back which exploded on impact. The force threw the villain forward and Miss Martian into the arms of Superboy.

When Superboy caught her he smiled and looked down at her.

"You okay?" Miss Martian blushed at how close they were.

"Now I am," The teen girl replied with a smile as she snuggled a little in his arms.

Artemis flipped from the helicopter and stood in front of the two. "Look you guys can cuddle later, we have more important issues at this point," Artemis said with an emphasis on issues.

Sportsmaster just smirked at the girl, as he already knew why she expressed so much hatred to him.

Across the battlefield was Robin who flipped in front of Kobra and Shimmer.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty but, do you mind if we tangle for a bit?" Robin asked.

"Oh don't worry Robin we will fight, but after my surprise."

Robin looked confused at what he said. "Plan B, commence!" Kobra yelled.

Coming from bushes and even from the factories appeared men with red hoods and guns, filling the small battlefield.

The amount of men distracted Aqualad and allowed Mammoth to punch the leader back and near Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy.

"Ooo, it looks Plan B is ago," Sportsmaster said as he returned to where Kobra was.

Robin saw what was happening and he ran back to where the rest of his Team was and so did Kid Flash.

"Guys we have a serious problem," Kid Flash announced as he looked at the amount of people.

"Yes we do," Aqualad said.

"Well do you have a plan because I only have 15 arrows left?" Artemis asked as she readied her bow for the fight.

"I have one but that would involve less people," Aqualad informed his teammates as the villains approached.

"Well then it's simple we need to get rid of most of these people," Kid Flash said.

"You make it sound that easy, we don't have enough power to face this many people," Robin countered.

Superboy's eyes opened suddenly as a thought came to his head. "Wait a second we need a lot of power to take down these guys right?"

The Team nodded in response. "Who lives in Mount Justice and has that power?"

Miss Martian understood what he meant and she answered his question. "Puro."

"That's a good idea and all but, how are we supposed to reach him?" Artemis questioned as she fired off an arrow into the crowed and hit a man in his shoulder.

Truthfully, the only reason she asked is because she really didn't want to face Puro at the moment.

"I can link us up with him but I'll need like 30 seconds."

"Okay, but get on it now, because here they come!" Aqualad announced as they charged at the group of teens.

Miss Martian sat on her knees and she began to form a telepathic link with Puro.

Many men and women charged the group and they began to fight them off. Robin swept one of the men's legs and he back flipped and threw two Bata rangs that in a group of five people. "Gotcha," Robin said with a smirk. Before he could celebrate a person shot at Robin and he barely moved away from it.

"Hey watch where you're shooting that thing."

Superboy punched and kicked the red robed people as many crowded around him and began shooting at him with heavy fire.

"Miss Martian how much longer?"

"20 seconds," Miss Martian, announced.

Kid Flash nodded at her words and he began super speeding all over the place and punching many of his foes. The teen dodged a handful of bullets and he spin kicked and knocked the person he kicked into two other people. When Kid Flash was about to start running again more red bullets came at him and he barely dodged and one of the bullets barely missed his head.

Aqualad had a whip and a shield as his water beaters and the teen was slashing his enemies. Aqualad whipped his whip and it smashed into a few people, which knocked them out. After doing this more bullets began to fire at him and the teen made both of his water beaters into shields as bullets rained on him.

"Miss Martian!"

"7 seconds!"

Artemis had run out of arrows and she began fighting off people with her bow. The blonde teen hit a man who had tried to punch her in the face with her bow and she roundhouse kicked a woman in head. But Before Artemis could regain her control a male shot her in her shoulder, which made the teen fall to the ground.

"Artemis!" Aqualad yelled as he tried to reach the blonde but about 10 men with guns swarmed him.

"The link is up!" Miss Martian yelled but before she could talk to Puro three men with large cannon like structures prepared to shoot Miss Martian.

Superboy saw this and he jumped in front of Miss Martian as the bullets met with various parts of his body. When Superboy landed he feel in front of Miss Martina.

Miss Martian looked in front of her to see Superboy on the ground in a heap and she quickly rushed to him.

"Superboy!" Miss Martian checked him for a pulse and she could feel a beep in his neck.

"You didn't think t-that those cannons… would put me down f-for good did you?" Superboy asked with a small smirk.

"Your such an idiot!" Miss Martian said with tears going down her eyes.

Artemis who sat on the ground and witnessed the scene suddenly became angry and sad. She knew that he was the only way any of them would survive. And deep down the blonde knew that she needed him.

So with all of her mental strength the blonde called for him.

" _ **Puro I need you!"**_

-Young Justice: Lantern Edition-

Mount Justice

Deep in the cave sat a young teen in meditation. The green haired teen sat in a meditative position and he had his eyes closed and his down.

" _ **Puro I need you!"**_

The head of the teen suddenly snapped up and his eyes burned a very bright green.

" _ **I'm coming."**_

 **That's the end; hope you guys liked it.**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


End file.
